


Closer

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Developing Relationship, Discussions of weird ice cream flavors, F/M, Flight from hell, Fluff, Gassy Dogs, Introspection, New love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13946340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Bayley normally hates red eye flights. They're never very comfortable, full of restless people and crying babies. The flight attendants try to let her sleep but she's never able to get in the proper position for sleep.Tonight's no different.Only the thought of seeing a special someone can get her through this insane flight.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamlikemusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlikemusings/gifts).



> I promised DreamLikeMusings a fic (mainly because I can) so here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**_“There is nothing sweeter in this sad world than the sound of someone you love calling your name.”  
– Narrator, The Tale of Despereaux by Kate DiCamillo (2003)_ **

Bayley normally hates red eye flights. They're never very comfortable, full of restless people and crying babies. The flight attendants try to let her sleep but she's never able to get in the proper position for sleep.

Tonight is no different.

Every time she tries to get comfortable, her seatmate moves in an awkward way which _always_ manages to invade her space. Also, the middle-aged woman has a flatulent french bulldog. Bayley _would_ ask to move seats but for once, first class is full. 

As irritating as it is, she doesn't care half as much as she should. 

She's off the road this weekend; something she's usually fine with. That just gives her more time for errands and catching up with the real world and all those annoying little nuances which make life great. 

To her horror, she finds she doesn't like it this weekend. She finds herself missing a special someone, hating the distance and the fact they're only in communication via text and call when neither are busy.

Bayley's got a _thing_ with someone. It's still new. It's so new they don't even know what they are. That's a big part of the fun. She's loving the chance to spend every second together on the road.

After four long trips traversing the road, Bayley thinks it's the best way to get to know someone. 

Just you and your beloved, taking the road less traveled, talking about yourselves, your hopes, your dreams and sometimes, ridiculous questions such as _weird ice cream flavors- why does the world need grapefruit with champagne marshmallow ice cream?_

You could tell even more by how they answered. 

She was all for trying it. There needed to be more food adventures. What was wrong with ice cream having weird flavors? 

Elias thought things like that were a travesty and should be outlawed. Chocolate ice cream was his absolute favorite and nothing could sway him. 

That's what's waiting for her on the other end of the flight- the odd man with the funny eyes who makes her question every thought and belief she's ever held. 

She silently laughs, trying not to disturb her seatmate or Raoul the Frenchie who seems to have fallen asleep and stopped farting. That conversation alone seems to have proven they were perfect for each other. 

She could sometimes be complicated so she needed someone grounded and down to earth to keep her together.

Finally, she manages to curl up in her seat and drift off to sleep. It wasn't comfortable but she didn't want to look _completely_ dead when she saw Elias in the morning.  
\---  
Bayley groans, trying her best to remain a merry ball of sunshine. She's stiff and tired, wanting nothing more than to find a hot cup of coffee, a hug from her sweetie and a nap. 

She'd only managed to sleep for an hour and a half before Raoul started farting again. It stunk so bad it woke her out of a dead sleep. 

Once she was up, she stayed up, doing her best to tune out everything. Elias had made her a playlist affectionately called _Elias Knows Bayley Hates Red-Eyes._ , composed of his favorite classic rock songs that he thought she might like. 

It was the only thing that managed to keep her sane. 

Now, the flight's landed and people have started disembarking. Bayley's only too glad to let her seatmate and Raoul go first. She wants to put some distance between them, hoping to never see her again. 

After a few moments, she stands, her joints stiff and aching as she moves for the first time in several hours. She grabs her carry-on suitcase, extending the handle and pulling it behind her. 

She's so close to Elias that her pulse starts racing in anticipation. She can't wait to feel his arms tightly around her, absorbing his smell of coffee, Drakkar Noir and organic herbal deodorant smelling faintly of basil and mint. 

"Bayley!" A voice breaks through, causing her to stop short. She trips over her own feet, a mixture of joy and sheer exhaustion. "Bayley!" 

To her surprise, she finds herself running across the airport, dodging people to get to him. She'd know that voice anywhere. 

It was the thought of that voice which helped get her through the flight from Hell. 

Finally, she shoves herself into his arms. She squeaks with delight as he tightens his grasp around her. She takes in his smell, a warm ease taking over. 

"How was the flight?" Elias asks, bending down to give her a gentle kiss. Now, she finds herself almost morphing into a pile of warm goo.

"Can we get my bag and go?" she asks, twining her fingers with his as they walk towards the bag carousel. "I need coffee and a nap and a shower. I think I still smell like Raoul farts." 

"Who's Raoul and why's he farting on you?" Elias murmurs, his eyes full of bemused adoration. "Do I need to be jealous?" 

"Not unless you're a french bulldog with really bad gas," she says, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Which I'm pretty sure you aren't. Nope, absolutely no need to be jealous." 

He squeezes her fingers, just long enough for the electricity between them to start flowing. 

With the baggage carousel finally in sight, she pulls him along, eager to get their trip started. 

They've got some catching up to do and she's ready to take a nap, safely snuggled in his arms. 

She can't help grinning, taking a chance to squeeze his hand for a beat. 

Maybe red-eyes weren't _so bad_ , especially when there's someone you like waiting on the other end for you...

-fin-


End file.
